


The First ‘I Love You’

by tinyjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartwarming, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjoong/pseuds/tinyjoong
Summary: Johnny wants the first time he tells Jaehyun he loves him to be special and documented. After planning for 3 days, he decides he’ll tell him under the Christmas lights in the city, while he’s recording one of his dance videos.





	The First ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I wrote it before Christmas so it’s set around Christmas but I thought it was cute <3

“Okay! Go!” Johnny exclaimed, pressing the red record button on his phone.

Right as the last syllable escaped Johnny’s mouth, Jaehyun started twirling. The abundance of Christmas lights surrounding them danced on the highlights of the boy’s face as he spun in the cold December air. Jaehyun was a ballet dancer in training, they always did little recordings of him dancing in various places, but tonight was special. Johnny planned to tell Jaehyun something that his heart knew from the moment he met him. He held the phone steady in his hand despite the cold biting at his body, urging him to shiver. He took one last deep breath and went for it.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny yelled.

Johnny had planned the whole night and everything was going according to plan. He had planned for 3 days on how to get Jaehyun on camera but yesterday when he was running his fingers through the warm brown hair of the other, it came to him. He wanted this special moment documented. Wanted to see the happiness etch its way onto Jaehyun’s soft features when the three word phrase tickled his ears. 

Jaehyun stopped his movements upon the other’s voice and looked at him with confusion apparent on his face. Johnny didn’t give him time to ask any questions. His heart felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t say it right at that moment.

“I love you!”

He let the words spill out of his mouth shamelessly. He didn’t care who heard it. He was undoubtedly in love with Jaehyun and had been for quite some time.

Surprise flickered on Jaehyun’s face but that left as soon as it appeared. His lips curled upward and the smile continued to grow until it was a grin. The smile spread throughout his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Before Johnny could comprehend what was happening, Jaehyun was flying towards him. Johnny stumbled back as he welcomed the other into his arms. It didn’t matter that there were several layers of winter clothes between them, Johnny was sure he could feel Jaehyun’s warmth. It encased him and he never wanted it to let go. 

While Jaehyun’s head was buried in his neck Johnny flipped the camera mode so it captured their hug and the soft words that left Jaehyun’s mouth after.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
